User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 17
Terracotta Tile page Hi P-P, Why is there no page for the Terracotta Tile. I've just updated the List of Igloo Flooring/release page and it is a red link. 18:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) PS - First comment on your new talk page! Image Upload Hi P-P, Please upload a 60x60 version of this image. 18:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Trouble Hi P-P, Look at the image on my signature. It has a background. Can you get rid of it? 19:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandal/Spammer Hello P-P There is a vandal spamming threads. They are: . Please block them or at least get a chat moderater to ban them from chat. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized Page Hello, I would like to report vandalism on the page "Helmet of Oceans." vandalized it and COMPLETELY removed it. I pressed the "undo" button. Congratulations! Congratulations Penguin-Pal! You've now got a place in the Wall of Fame! Congrats! Thanks- --Mixer2301 (talk) 00:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hey, Penguin-Pal. Congratulations for earning your spot on the Wall of Fame! You deserved it. :) --Hey.youcp 03:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah! :D :-- S h u r o w 03:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats you've earned WoF :D Image Upload (2) Hi P-P, Can you upload a transparent version of this image. Thanks! 16:15, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats and thank you P-P, Just noticed you earned the Wall of Fame! Congrats! You deserve it so much!!! I'd also like to take this oppotunity to thank you personally for everything you have done for me. Uploading images, creating pages, giving me tips, always replying to my questions. So, thank you. You're brilliant!! 16:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Underage... Hi Director(aa) here! Dororo and leader(parties not erasers)are saying im 8. All dororo said in my PM was "your probably 8" I have warned him about clicking on your or dsps(or whatever)user button.then again "your probably 8" I AM NOT THE ONE BEING BANNED!-sincirly Director(aa) More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal. I hate saying this from one admin to another, but we need more rollbacks. Earlier I came across some old vandalism. If you look here, you will see this anonymous user vandalized the same article 7 times. All of which was never reverted. This vandalism was made 3 weeks ago on February 20. Just a few minutes ago, I had to revert most of it and some I had to add back manually. So I honestly think we need to either hire more rollbacks or patrollers or maybe even a little bit of both, because I don't think 5 of each is enough since neither of them reverted it at all. -- S h u r o w 00:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload (3) Hi P-P, Can you upload the following images to the wiki? Thanks! *http://prntscr.com/vltng *http://prntscr.com/vltqn 12:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dropdown Hi P-Pal the dropdown codes don't work here is what happens : Problemwithmywebsite.png|Seee The drop down doesn't work plz help !!! (UTC)